A Wolf's Tale
by Chucky Ray
Summary: After Captain Jack Sparrow returns to his birthplace in London England, he stumbles a crossed his long lost sister as he goes on a quest to find the trident of Poseidon and winds up being turned into a wolf instead. He then meets an adorable little wolf cub and learns some valuable life lessons. This is based off of Brother Bear and the upcoming Dead Men Tell No Tales.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One; Halloween

Happy Halloween everyone and welcome to my first Pirates of the Caribbean story! Anyway, I hope that you all enjoy it along with this very first chapter.

It was October 31st, Halloween. Now of course it wasn't anything like it is today where the children dress up and go trick-or-treating. However, even back then they loved telling ghost stories to each other. Captain Jack Sparrow had just gotten back on his voyage to the fountain of youth, and of course he celebrated his arrival back inside Tortuga with getting a bottle of rum at the bar. "Ah, there you are Jack. I was wonderin' what had become of ya and when you would be showin' up around here." His first mate Joshamee Gibbs said as Jack sat down on top of the stool in front of the table.

"You work 'ere now?" Jack asked him with uncertainty. "Well yeah what else can I do? We lost the Pearl." He pointed out. "On the contrary we haven't lost it, it's just been temporarily misplaced." Jack told him. "Now give me what I came here for. You know what I want." He told him. "Ah, I see, you're still thinking about Angelica." He began as Jack just simply stared up at him. "That is why you came here to get drunk isn't it? So that you can forget about her." He said as he started wiping out one of the glasses.

"Is it really that obvious?" Jack asked him back. "I mean she has been the only one that I've remotely ever cared about." He said. "What about Elizabeth?" Gibbs asked him. "I don't know what you're talking about." He answered even though he knew that it had been a lie. "Oh come on Jack you can't fool me, you loved her didn't you?" Gibbs said. "Just shut it and do your job like you're bloody being paid to do!" Jack snapped at him.

"Alright fine if you're going to be _this_ grouchy about it." Gibbs told him as he placed the glass beside him and started pouring him a glass of rum. That's when suddenly Captain Teague sat down beside him. "'Ello Jackie." He said. "And what do you want?" Jack asked him. "I just thought that I'd drop in. It's all over town that you have finally made it back from the fountain, and I was just wonderin' what you planned on doin' next." He explained. "Get my Pearl back." Jack answered without a moment's hesitation.

"Well it just so happens that I have a way of doin' that." Teague told him. "Oh really?" Jack questioned. "Well you also told me that you had a way that I could be immortal and live forever, but look what good that's done me. I almost got killed tryin' to do it!" Jack snapped at him as he rolled his eyes. "Alright jeeze I'm sorry! Honestly, you act like you never made a mistake before." He said. "Alright fine, I'm listenin' how can you help me get my beloved Pearl back?" Jack asked him.

"Well, it's very simple. Whoever controls the sea makes the rules." He answered. "You mean Will Turner Lizzie's husband? That no good son of a bitch who stole my woman right from under my nose!?" he yelled angrily as Teague simply looked up at Gibbs. "Don't mind him, he's got some anger management issues." He said. "Or rather lack of." He added. "Uh, well yes, technically he is." Teague began. "Wait, what do you mean by technically?" Jack asked him.

"Well you see he's only the ruler of the sea if he has the trident of Poseidon, that's where he gets his power. However two evil witches stole it from him and have hidden it somewhere in England." He answered while Jack lifted his glass of rum and slowly looked down at it. "You know maybe Lizzie was right, I've got to lay back on the rum,.. it does things to ya." Jack said as he slowly sat it back down. "I'm serious, I'm not drunk, I am as sober as they come. Haven't you ever heard the story of the black wolf?" he asked him.

"What does a black wolf have to do with it or any wolves for that matter?" Jack asked him. "Because a long time ago there were these two people who fell madly in love with each other. One of them was a sailor and one of them was a mermaid, and that's what the song Jolly Sailor Bold is based off of." He explained but Jack shook his head. "I'm still not followin' it." He said. "Well the mermaid named Maria told Daniel that he could go and live with her as long as she had the trident. However what she didn't tell him is that it was owned by the devil himself, and so he unknowingly made a deal with him that if he could give him the trident back by the next full moon, he would have all of his powers and live for all of eternity.

However if he didn't he would be cursed to live the rest of his life and afterlife as a black wolf as punishment." He explained. "Oh I see, it's just another ghost story. Well I think I had enough of those to last a lifetime." He said but Teague shook his head. "It's not just a story Jack, I've seen it." He told him. "What? The trident or the ghost?" he asked him. "Both, I was almost attacked by the wolf until it got scared away by the witches. However I admit that I didn't see all of it, only saw the devil redness of its eyes."

"Alright let's just say for the sake of argument that all of this hocus pocus nonsense is true." Jack began waving his hands. "How am I ever goin' to find the bloody thing?" he asked him. "The only person who know it's true location is the true ruler of the sea." His father told him. "Oh no, you got to be kiddin' me." Jack said shaking his head. "Yep, William Turner."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two; Will Turner

Alright before I continue on with this story I'd just like to personally thank Fangurlz for adding me to her favorites' list! You rock and you're totally awesome! Anyway, I hope you enjoy chapter two, and just a little note for all of my Chucky fan readers out there, tomorrow is the premier of The Legend of the Wooley Swamp just in time for Halloween! Yay!

Jack found himself in a bit of a pickle. He now knew that Will Turner was his only hope in finding the trident, but he also knew that he had many years to go before he could set on land. So, he hijacked a ship and using his compass he set sail to find him. Meanwhile in the city of London a young woman who resembled Elizabeth turner entered a small cottage with a sacksful of (gold) money. Another woman with light brown hair fair skin and dark brown eyes greeted her at the door. The two women were dressed like female pirates with black shirts and brown skirts, and the woman who didn't look like Elizabeth had a set of birthmarks running down the side of her cheeks that resembled tears.

"I traded the trident, this should be enough to find my parents, and your brother." Elizabeth's twin began. "I still don't know about this Jen, I mean what if the trident gets into the wrong hands? They could cause a hurricane or a typhoon or something." The other woman said. "Come on Sarah, you haven't seen your brother since you were a little girl. Don't you want to see him?" Jen asked her as Sarah heaved a sad sigh and dug deep down inside her pocket and took out a silver locket that had been split in two.

"I don't know, by now he might just assume I'm dead or something." She said as she remembered the day when she had been kidnapped and thought about her brother and how much they had loved each other when they were kids. "Well at least he won't have any problem recognizing you in a crowd." Jen told her referring to her birthmarks and pointing at them with a grin. "Yeah, you're right, and there's also the locket he gave me." Sarah said as she quickly tied her locket around her neck. "I just wonder how Jack will react when he not only finds out that I'm still alive and that I've been looking for him all these years, but I'm a witch." She said.

 _…_

"Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me." Jack sung to himself as he gently steered his ship back and forth. Then he continued humming to himself as he thought about Elizabeth. "And really bad eggs." He ended when suddenly for some strange reason he found that his mind drifted from the woman he loved to the little girl that he once loved, his little sister. Not many people had known that he even had a sister, but she had died such a long time ago that he didn't even see a reason for him to bring it up since that would just bring back the pain he had felt when he had lost her.

That night he dreamed about her. He dreamed about that night that it happened all so very long ago when he was about twelve or thirteen. The day that Sarah was born Jack had given her that locket and broke it in case they ever got separated, that way they would be able to find each other again easily. However, he didn't actually expect something like that would happen. That was until the night that his worst nightmare came true. That night he promised his sister that he would read her a bedtime story before she had to go to sleep.

That was until one of the horses got sick and he had to tend to them because their father was busy taking care of their terminally ill mother. However poor little Sarah didn't know this and simply thought that her brother was playing a game with her. So she wandered into the dark woods all alone thinking that he had been playing hide and seek with her since he knew that it was her favorite game. Jack continued to dream what had happened next to her when he had heard the sound of her petrified screams as pirates (his father's crew mates that were demonstrating mutiny) suddenly invaded the woods and set it on fire.

Jack had remembered that he had tried to run to her as fast as he could calling her name, but it had been too late. All he could do was wade out into the water and watch those savaged pirates sail away with his little baby sister. He knew that it was all his fault and he shouldn't have left her alone without telling her where he was going. He dug into his pocket and looked at the other half of the locket that he had given her and promised himself that if there was any chance that she would still be alive, he was going to find her someday.

After that Jack woke up and found that he was once again sailing into deep water that was possessed by lost spirits. He also saw that over on top of a hilltop stood a black wolf watching over everything. Of course he didn't know whether or not that it was just his imagination and that he might have just been seeing things. "Jack?" he heard a familiar voice question him. Jack looked down over the railing and saw that Will Turner was in the process of ferrying the souls. "What are you doing here?" he asked him. "Lookin' for you," Jack began. "I need your help."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three; Reunited

"How in the world could you possibly need my help?" Will asked him. "Well it goes like this William." Jack began as he placed an arm tenderly around him. "You see unfortunately my beloved Pearl has sunk to the bottom of the sea, and in order to get it back I must seek it out. And you're the only one who knows where it is." He explained. "Savvy?" he questioned. "Well yes and no. I _used_ to know where it was until Sarah and Jen took it from me." He said.

"Come again?" Jack asked him. "Oh that's right you don't know yet. Your sister is alive." He told him. "I don't believe you, it's not possible." Jack told him shaking his head. "It is true, I've seen her. She's best friends with Elizabeth's twin." Will explained. "Alright that's it, you've been down here too long. Now I _know_ that you're makin' things up." Jack said. "Oh yeah? Well then explain this." Will told him as he dug out a folded piece of paper from his pocket and handed it to him.

"What's that?" he asked him. "Read it, it explains everything. Jen gave it to me to give Elizabeth when I saw her." He explained. "Alright, fine, I'll play along." Jack said as he unfolded the note and began to read it silently to himself. He had noticed that the paper was all wet making the handwriting a bit smudged.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I know that you might find this hard to believe but I realize that sooner or later somebody is going to have to tell you so it might as well be me. I am your long lost twin sister Genevieve Lydia Thomas. You see when we were born our mother gave us up for adoption because our grandfather wasn't too happy with the fact that we were born with magical powers. So she gave us up to protect us from him, otherwise he would have killed us out of fear and hatred because of the way that witches are perceived. Now I desperately need your help, for I figure that if we work together we can finally find our real parents._

 _Jen_

"You expect me to buy this piece of shit!?" Jack exclaimed as he thrusted the letter back into Will's hand. "Well, yes." Will admitted. "This is ridiculous! It's absolutely completely utter nonsense! If Lizzie was a witch, don't you think we would have known about it by now!?" Jack yelled. "Well yes, but in her defense it's kind of hard to test out your powers when you don't even know that you have them." Will said. "And why do you always call her that anyway? Her name is Elizabeth." He told him. "Yeah, I'm well aware of that thank you very much, but I don't think it's any business what I call her, it's better than what I call you." He snapped.

"I don't get it Jack, I thought we were friends." Will told him. "Hello!? Anybody home!?" Jack shouted as he wrapped his knuckle on the top of his forehead. "I loved her!" he quickly blurted out before he could stop her. "You did?" Will questioned. "Why else would I have gone back to save her the night you died, and the time before that for that matter?" Jack asked him. "Gee Jack, I'm sorry, I didn't know." He said. "Yeah well even if you did there's not much that you could have done about it." He said.

"Anyway, if Jen really is Elizabeth's sister and she has the trident I guess that she's my only chance of gettin' the Black Pearl back." Jack said before he walked back towards the wheel and Will slowly turned his head over his shoulder to watch him. Jack looked down at his compass and used it to set sail to his destination. Then Will walked over to him. "What are you still doin' here?" Jack asked looking back at him. "Don't cha have work to do?" he questioned. "Jack, I really am sorry." Will told him. "Forget about it, it's all in the past. Besides, I'm better of bein' a lone wolf and bein' married to the sea." He said.

 _…_

As soon as Jack made port, a familiar face was there to greet him. "Jack?" Sarah questioned him. "Is that really you?" she asked. "Rain?" he questioned back noticing her tear shaped birthmarks as that was always the nickname that he had called her when they were kids. "Well the way I see it, there's only one way to find out." Sarah said as she held out her necklace. "All these years," Jack began. "and you've kept it." He told her as he dug out the other piece he had from his pocket and connected it.

"Oh Jack!" Sarah cried as she tightly embraced him. "I thought that I would never see you again!" she sobbed. "Well that makes two of us then, I'm just glad that you're alright." He told her as he hugged her back. "But what is all this about you bein' a witch?" he questioned. "Last I checked I wasn't a wizard and neither was dad." He told her as he broke the hug. "I know, that's because it skipped a generation. Mum was a witch." She explained.

"Listen Sarah, I'm awfully happy to see you and you don't know how relieved I am to know that you're alive, but I need to find Jen and get her to give me the trident." He told her. "No! You can't do that! Jen traded it away so that she could have the money to find her parents and her sister." Sarah told him. "Yes I'm well aware of that Will showed me the letter, but you don't understand. I need to get my ship back." He said. "No, _you_ don't understand! I can't believe you care more about your ship then her finding her family!" Sarah snapped.

"Look we can all hold hands around the campfire some other time alright!? Right now I have got work to do!" Jack snapped back as he started to turn around and walk away. Sarah couldn't believe it, Jack had once been inside Jen's shoes but he was being so selfish about it that he didn't even care. She took a deep breath. "Jack, I'm really, really sorry about this but I need to teach you a lesson." She told him even though he had been too far away from her to hear her. Sarah stretched out her fingers and curved them like cats claws and all of a sudden a pink magic dust emerged from her fingertips and hit Jack straight in the chest and knocked him over to the ground.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four; Jack Meets Luna

Jack groaned as he slowly lifted his heavy head and shook it while pulling himself up onto his feet. "What happened to me?" he asked himself while he tried to regain his balance. That's when all of a sudden he heard something that sounded like a dog sniffing behind him, only his hearing was intensified and he could actually smell him as well. He gave out a loud shriek when he realized a black dog was sniffing his butt and quickly pulled himself away from him.

"What in the world do you think you're doing!?" he barked. "Oh I'm sorry, where are my manners,.." the other dog began before he turned around and raised his tail up into the air. "Do you want to sniff mine first?" he asked him. "What kind of question is that!? Of course I don't!" Jack yelled at him. "I may be unhygienic, but that doesn't mean that I'm crazy!" he snapped. "Wait a minute, why is a dog talkin' to me?" he questioned as the animal turned back around and dropped his tail. "First of all I'm a wolf, not a dog, and second of all I've never seen you around here before. What pack are you from?" he asked.

"What do you mean what pack am I from?" Jack asked him. "You know, your wolf pack. Are you lost or something?" he asked him. "Wolf pack!? I'm not a wolf!" Jack yelled. "Oh really? Well you sure look like one to me." The wolf told him. "What!?" Jack cried as he ran over to the creek and looked down at his reflection before shrieking again. The wolf was right he looked exactly like him. "It can't be! I'm naked! And I've got this thing comin' out of my ass!" he yelled breathing frantically as he raised his tail and glanced back at it before starting to run around in circles and eventually tumbling over his paws and falling onto the ground.

"Hey watch it!" A smaller voice exclaimed as Jack tried to slow his breathing down even though his heart continued to pound against his chest, and he looked down under his behind and saw that a tiny white cub was buried underneath it. "Oh, sorry doggie." He apologized as he stood up and turned around to face it. "Wow, you sure are heavy." The cub said. "Where's your pack anyway?" it asked him and from the sound of its voice, Jack guessed that it was a girl. "Listen guys, I know that this may be a hard concept for you to grasp, but I'm not really a dog, or a wolf, whatever ya call it since they're all the same to me. "I'm a human, pirate actually to be more precise." Jack told them.

"Isn't that the same thing?" the cub asked him. "No, it's not actually." Jack told her. "Well then a dog and a wolf aren't the same thing." She said. "Yeah well you still come from the same family! The point is that I have this long lost sister who is really a witch and she magically turned me into a wolf!" he told them as the other black wolf and the wolf cub looked at each other and busted into laughter. "It's true!" Jack snapped. "I like you, you're funny." The cub told him as Jack rolled his eyes. He should have guessed that they wouldn't have believed him.

"My name's Luna, and this is my uncle Max. What's your name?" she asked him. "Jack." He muttered crossly before he turned around and started walking away. "Hey! Where are you going!?" Luna cried. "To find Sarah so that she can change me back, I really don't wanna be stuck walkin' on all fours the rest of my life." He explained as the tiny cub ran after him and stopped when she caught up to him and started walking beside him. "Is Sarah your sister?" she asked him. "Yep, but I don't even know why you're askin me considerin' that you don't believe me anyway." He said.

"You talk funny." She said. "Well that's how pirates talk, and I'm a pirate." He told her. "Can I play? I wanna be Cinderella. My mother used to tell me stories about her all the time, but then she got sick and died. I promised her that I would do my best to find my father." She said. "Look that's all really touchin' and stuff but I can't help you, so good luck findin' him by yourself." He told her as she just sat down and sighed while she watched him walk away into the woods.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five; Jack's First Hunt

Jack felt the leaves crunch under his paws as he walked through the forest. That's when suddenly he heard Luna's scampering paws run up from behind him and he stopped to look back at her. "Wait!" she cried before she finally stopped as she caught up to him and caught her breath. "Common doggie, what do you really want from me?" Jack asked her with a roll of his eyes. "I know where to find your sister. And if you help me find my father then I'll take you to her, I promise." She said. "Right, and give me one reason why I should believe you." He told her.

"Because my grandfather is the one who saw her friend take the trident of Poseidon after he frightened her away!" she cried. "You mean to tell me that the black wolf ghost is your grandfather." Jack said with disbelief. "Well I don't know anything about a ghost, but yes he is. Witches have the power to speak to us, if your sister really is a witch and she finds that out she'll try to talk to us." She explained. "So, what's so bad about that?" Jack asked her. "Because humans and wolves have always been enemies and we're not supposed to talk to each other." She told him as he took a deep breath and slowly turned around to face her.

"You sure that you can help me find my sister?" he questioned. "Yes, yes, I promise! Now please take me with you." She pleaded as she sat down and cocked her head and giving a tiny whimper looked up at him with her sad and beautiful blue eyes. "Alright! Alright! Fine! You just better know what you're talkin' about!" he snapped as she pulled herself back up onto her feet. "Great!" she cried as the two of them started to walk when suddenly Jack stopped and felt a rumble inside his stomach. "Damn! I've just been alerted that I forgot something very important." He said.

"That's no problem, there are tons of deer inside this forest. In fact they are my favorite thing to eat." She told him. "I don't see anything." He said. "That's because they're hiding silly, it's not as if they are just going to leap right out of the bushes and ask us to eat them." She told him. "Alright, so how are we supposed to find them?" he asked. "Like this," Luna began as she started sniffing the air. "We got to smell them out and then once you get ahold of their scent you can start stalking them." She explained as Jack rolled his eyes again while his stomach gave out another loud rumble.

"This is ridiculous." He muttered. "Well, do you want to eat or not?" she asked him. "Alright, fine, I'll try it." He said as he raised his nose to sniff the air. "Do you smell anything?" she asked. "Yes, as a matter of fact I do." He said as he picked her up by the scruff of her neck (inside his mouth) and set her down inside the bushes. "Now stay here and be quiet." He told her as he placed his nose to the ground and started sniffing again even though he knew that he didn't have any idea what he was doing.

Jack followed the scent of the deer's trail until he saw one frolicking in front of him. He began panting hungrily before he let his instincts take ahold of him and started racing after her. The deer heard his paws hitting the ground and sped away even faster. _"Man this is harder than I thought."_ He thought to himself as he stopped and began to pant even harder. That's when suddenly Max trotted up beside him. "Need some help?" he asked him. "No, I got everything under control." Jack lied as Max chuckled. "Yeah I can see that, but trust me, it's easier if we both do it together." Max told him.

"Fine! But I hope you're right because I'm starved." Jack said as the two black wolves ran away together continuing to chase the deer. Sure enough they were able to take her down. Max rushed out in front of the deer growling and snarling while Jack did the same on her side before he leaped up into the air and grabbed ahold of her neck with his teeth and killed her instantly. The two wolves brought their kill back to Luna and they prepared to eat their meal as Jack laid the deer's body down at their paws. "Gee thanks," Jack said as his panting started to slow down. "You're welcome, and since I'm not the alpha I want you and Luna to eat first." Max said. "Thanks but who is the alpha?" Jack asked him. "My grandfather." Luna answered before they started to eat.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six; The Secret Lives of Wolves

After the wolves had finished eating their fill of the meal, Jack felt a drip of water fall out of the sky and hit him on the nose. "Oh this is just perfect." He said sarcastically with a shake of his head. "Why? I _love_ the rain!" Luna cried as she started to run and skip merrily around him. "You mean you actually enjoy gettin' wet?" Jack questioned her. "Oh sure, and the best part is what happens afterwards where you get a big pile of mud to play in!" she exclaimed as Jack rolled his eyes. "Well I won't have any of it, we could catch our deaths out here." He said as he lowered his head and picked her up with his mouth.

"Come on, you can stay in our den." Max told him. "Thanks." Jack mumbled since he couldn't really talk at the moment. He followed him towards his den and he plopped Luna down before he shook himself all over squirting water everywhere. Then after he was dry enough (although his fur was still a bit frizzy) he entered the den and laid down with his head resting on his paws. "Are you alright?" Luna asked him. "What do you think?" Jack asked as he lifted his head and turned to look at her. "I'm wet, I'm cold, I'm covered with fur, my ship is gone, and after decades of searchin' for my sister, she finally welcomes me by turnin' me into a dog!" he exclaimed.

"But why would she do a thing like that for?" Luna asked him. "I don't know, don't ask me! I thought that she would be happy to see me and help me get my ship back! But all she cared about was helpin' Jen find her family." He said as he heaved a heavy sigh before resting his head once more. "And you didn't?" Luna asked as she inched closer to him and looked down at him. "No, it isn't that. It's just that I'm a pirate, and a pirate's first and only love is the sea, and that's the only thing that he can depend on besides himself." He explained.

"Gee that's kind of sad." She said. "Yeah, well that's the story of my." Jack said breathing another heavy sigh. "Well do you know why wolves stay in packs?" she asked him. "No and I don't care, now go to sleep." He told her but she ignored him and told him anyway. "It's because whether you're the alpha or the omega we all play a part in this family, and it would be harder to survive if we had to do it all on our own." She explained. "Look love, that's really nice and all but I'm not a wolf." Jack told her. "Well you could be, all you have to know how to do is the two H words. And you know how to hunt already." She pointed out.

"Oh I see, so what is the other H word then?" Jack asked her as she giggled. "Howling of course, it's one of my favorite things to do." She answered as she sat down and raised her nose towards the ceiling and closed her eyes before setting her ears back and letting out a beautiful and powerful little howl. "My mom used to howl to me all the time to get me to go to sleep." She explained afterwards. "Now you try it." She told him. "I have a better idea, why don't you go to sleep?" Jack suggested as Luna scowled at him.

"Okay, okay mister grouch! Don't get your tail all tied up in a knot!" she snapped as she laid down next to him and slowly closed her eyes. Before they knew it all three wolves were sound asleep. The next morning when Jack woke up the first thing he did was sniff out a tree so he could do his business. He breathed a sigh of relief as he raised his leg up in the air and relieved himself. Luckily he had personally known a male dog and saw him do it before so he knew what he was doing.

After he finished he placed his leg back down on the ground. "Alright! Max! Luna! Let's get back on the road!" he called but quickly ran back over to the den when nobody had answered him. He gave out a loud shriek when he realized that the den was empty. "Luna! You get your furry little ass back here right now do ya hear me young lady!?" he shouted as he quickly placed his nose to the ground and started sniffing out her trail before running down towards the riverbank.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven; Wolf Hunting

Gee thanks! I'll go ahead and check it out, but I'm really glad that you like my story and you're my very first reviewer on this one! *sighs* I wish somebody would read my Justin Powers story but I guess Austin Powers isn't as popular as I thought. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter! Just so you know there will be a sequel that immediately follows after this one.

Jack followed Luna's scent until it led him into the center of the woods. There was a huge mud puddle and Max sat down beside it as he watched the tiny pup playing and splashing about. However unfortunately she slipped and fell. This gave Jack the opportunity that he wanted as he rushed over to her and with a look of disgust (since he knew that he was going to get mud inside his mouth) he picked her up and pulled her out.

Then he sat down and looked at her crossly. "What's _your_ problem?" she asked as she sat down in front of him. "I just decided to make a new rule, you're not allowed to go anywhere without tellin' me first!" he snapped. "Why? You're not the boss of me!" she snapped. "Because I was worried sick about you that's why!" he cried astonished by his own words that were now coming out of his mouth. "Besides I'm captain of a ship so what I say goes! Do you understand me!?" he yelled as she lifted her lower leg up to scratch her ear while scowling at him at the same time.

"Alright, alright, geez!" she snapped with a roll of her eyes. "Man, it must suck to be a pirate, you're never allowed to have any fun at all." She said as she stood back up. "Why do you think that? I have loads of fun!" he told her as she flashed a sly little smile at him. "Oh really, because ever since we met you have been acting like a stick in the mud." She told him. "I have not!" he argued. "You have so!" she exclaimed and speaking of which,.." she began as she splashed a bit of mud at him with her paws and giggled.

"Hey! Knock it off! You're gettin' my fur all dirty!" he told her. "Oh really? What are you going to do about it?" she questioned him as she playfully bent down in front of him and wagged her tail to and fro. Jack gave a loud groan and looked over at Max for guidance who simply just grinned at him. Jack rolled his eyes and bent down too. "Alright, you asked for it!" he exclaimed with a grin as the two started chasing each other through the puddle of mud. Jack laughed, he hated to admit it but he was actually enjoying himself, and the squishy mud felt really good between his paws. The two of them continued to laugh and play and frolic when suddenly Jack stopped and Luna came tumbling into him.

"Hey!? What's going on why'd ya stop?" she asked him. "Be quiet for a moment, somethin' doesn't feel right." He told her as he raised his nose into the air and sniffed for a few moments. Then suddenly he perked up his ears and heard a twig snap in the distance. He quickly backed up onto the leaves and he couldn't tell whether or not he was causing them to rustle, or the human that he smelled was. He knew that he didn't have any time to wait to find out. "Let's go!" he cried anxiously as he picked up Luna by the scruff of her neck and figured that Max could handle things on his own.

Jack heard the sound of a pistol cocking before he started to run away carrying Luna inside his mouth. He ran faster than he ever had in his life, and for the first time he was glad that an extra set of legs, that gave him a sudden burst of extra speed. When he had made it out of the woods he dropped Luna and started to pant. He stopped and turned to look behind him expecting to see Max there until he heard the sound of a bullet being fired. "Jack, what's going on? Where's Uncle Max?" Luna asked him.

Jack heaved a heavy sad sigh and turned to look at her. "I'm sorry love, he didn't make it." He answered. "What do you mean?" she asked him. "I mean he's dead, a hunter just shot him." He explained soulfully as Luna lowered her head and a tear rolled down her cheek. It surprised Jack since he didn't know that wolves could cry or any animal for that matter. (which I know they don't for real) "Come on, let's go get some breakfast." Jack said. "You go ahead, I'm not hungry." Luna told him.

"I'm sorry but I'm responsible for you now until we find your father, and I'm not goin' to let you starve to death." He told her with a shake of his head as they started walking again. "What happens after you die?" Luna asked him. "Nothing." He answered. "But don't you go to Heaven?" she asked him. "I don't know maybe some people." He said. "But why do humans want to kill us so badly?" she questioned. "For our fur and food, now shut it, that's enough questions. I have to find us some food." He said.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight; Bedtime Stories

Gee thanks Abby! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far! Yeah I know right? That part was hilarious! LOL! Anyway enjoy the next chapter!

Captain Teague strolled inside the bar in Tortuga and sat down on the stool in front of the table. "My goodness, are you back already?" Gibbs asked him. "Yeah, but where be my son Jackie?" he asked him back. "Jack? I thought he was either with you or in London, I haven't seen him for the last couple days but I thought he'd be back by now. I guess gettin' ahold of the trident is a lot harder than he thought it was going to be." Gibbs answered. "Either that or the wolves got 'em." Teague began. "I just came back from London myself because I received a letter that my daughter is alive, and I saw three of them. Two black adult males and one white little cub." He explained. "One of the males got away with the cub, but luckily I shot the other one just in time before he could attack me." He said.

"Wait a minute, what do you mean that you received a letter that your daughter was alive? I didn't even know that you had one." Gibbs said. "Well I do, and apparently she's a witch. At least that's what Elizabeth's sister tells me." He answered as Gibbs knocked over a glass onto the counter and the liquor spilled everywhere. "Oh, excuse me captain." He said as he picked it back up again. "What's got you so worked up all of a sudden?" Teague asked him. "Nothin' a thought just came to me, it's sort of impossible and ridiculous though." Gibbs said.

"Son," Teague began. "I'm an old man. I've heard a lot of things before and seen many things in my lifetime that you wouldn't believe, so nothin' that you could ever say could possibly shock me." He said with a shake of his head. "Alright, remember that story that you told Jack the other night about the legend of the black wolf?" Gibbs questioned. "Of course." He responded. "Well, I think it's possible that if your daughter's a witch then she could possibly have turned him into one and that's why he hasn't returned." He explained. "Alright, I stand corrected. No wonder why the rum is always gone on your ship." He said as he stood up and turned to walk out of the bar. "It was just a thought." Gibbs said to himself before going back to his work.

 _…_

Jack finished eating and went over to the watering hole to get a nice cool drink of fresh water. "Hey Jack look at me!" Jack finished lapping the water up with his tongue before he looked up and saw Luna dogpaddling around in the deeper water. "Luna! Get out of there!" he told her. "Why? It's not like anything bad is going to happen or anything." She said but Jack's ears caught something that had told him right away that she was wrong. There was rushing water up ahead, and the current was much too strong for a little cub like her to handle. Unfortunately when she had found that out, it already had been too late.

She gave out a loud scream as the water started pulling her further and further down the river. "No! Hold on Luna I'm coming!" Jack cried as he started to run down the river bank until he jumped into the water with a humongous splash and began kicking his legs frantically. He had remembered when he had jumped into the sea before to save Elizabeth, however he was human then and he didn't have to rely solely on his doggie paddle. "Oh Jack, I'm scared!" Luna cried and even though he would never admit it out loud, Jack was scared too. However he knew that he couldn't show it or that would only frighten her more.

"It's alright Luna, Just hold on." Jack began before he turned around and lowered his tail in front of her face. "Grab ahold of my tail!" he told her. "But I can't reach, what if I don't make it and we go off the falls?" she asked him. "You just have to trust me." He said as she gathered all of the strength inside her up and reached out with her mouth and grabbed ahold of his tail with her tiny puppy teeth. Jack then started kicking towards the shore and pulling her back over to the riverbank. Once it was shallow enough Luna let go and ran out of the water as fast as she could and shook herself all the way.

Then as soon as Jack stepped out of the water it was his turn to shake himself dry. "Thank you Jack, you saved my life." Luna told him. "You're welcome, but I hope that you learned your lesson that when I tell you to do somethin' I expect you to do it." He said. "Yes, I did." Luna responded as she shamefully placed her tail between her legs. "It's alright, I'm just glad you're alright." Jack said as he picked her up inside his mouth and started to carry her away.

 _….._

That night as Jack was carrying her back towards the den it started to rain again. Jack set her down inside it before shaking himself once more and entering it. "I'm beginning to hate the rain." Luna said as she watched it pouring from the sky. "Me too." Jack said as he sat down next to her. "Alright time to go to sleep, and hopefully tomorrow I'll be able to track down your father's scent." He said. "Well alright, but can you tell me a bedtime story first?" Luna asked him. "I don't know any stories." He told her with a shake of his head.

"But please?" she pleaded. "If you do, I promise that I'll go right to sleep." She assured him as he took a deep breath and sighed heavily before he laid down. "Alright fine, but just one." He agreed as she laid down next to him. "Once upon a time there lived a pirate,.." he began. "Let me guess, he was you right?" she questioned. "Well yeah obviously, but don't interrupt." He told her. "Sorry," she apologized hanging her head guilty. "Anyway, all he cared about was the sea, until he met and fell in love with a beautiful woman.

However that woman didn't love him back and instead she fell in love with a handsome charming man and married him instead! The end!" he snapped as he laid his head down on his paws. "That was a pretty dumb story." Luna said. "Oh and I suppose that you know a better one then?" Jack questioned her crossly. "Yeah, I like the one about the little boy who cried wolf and when the real one came nobody believed him so the wolf ate him! That was so funny, I mean he got what he deserved!" she snapped as Jack chuckled. "I guess so, go to sleep now." He told her.

"Alright, goodnight!" she exclaimed before she gave a huge loud yawn before her eyes slowly began to close as she made clicking noises with her mouth. Then she laid her head down on top of her paws and curled up into a little ball as she started to fall asleep. Jack smiled down warmly at her before licking the top of her head and wrapping his tail around her like a blanket and went off to sleep himself.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine; Bear Attack!

Before I start the next chapter I have just got to say that I'm ecstatic that this story has got such a positive response! Only a couple of more chapters left before the end and then I can start working on the sequel! And stay tuned for A Christmas Tale coming soon as the holiday season approaches. I can't say too much about it right now or it'll give away the ending for this story. So I hope you enjoy the rest of it!

The next morning Luna unfortunately awoke to the stench of Jack passing some gas right in her face. "Hey!" she exclaimed as he finally removed his tail away from her. "Oh, sorry love." He told her before he stood up and yawned with a stretch. Then he trotted out of his den and raised his tail to relieve some of his droppings, before lifting his leg and urinating upon a rock. Then he ran over to the watering hole and lowered his head to get a nice cold drink of water.

A few moments later he stopped to sniff the air and allowed his ears to fall back when he sensed a presence amongst him. Luna was about to come out of the den to join him until she heard him growl deep inside his throat and stopped knowing that something must have been wrong. He continued to growl until Sarah stepped out of the woods in front of him. "Sarah?" he questioned. "Jack?" she questioned him back as she slowly approached him. "Is that really you?" she asked.

"Of course it is! Where the hell have you been!? And what gives you the right to have done this to me!?" he snapped angrily with a snarl and a bark. "I'm sorry Jack, but I had to teach you a lesson, and I would have come sooner but I've been lost in the woods for days so I've been having trouble finding you." She said as both of them were unaware that the tiny wolf cub had been listening to their entire conversation. "I suppose you want me to change you back then." Sarah said. "Well for starters that would be nice." Jack said when suddenly he heard tiny paws coming up behind him and quickly turned around to see Luna standing there.

"Luna!" he exclaimed with an astonished gasp. "You promised that you would help me find my father! You're a liar!" she yelled. "Luna, please, listen to me." Jack pleaded. "No!" Luna shouted before she turned around and ran away. "NO!" Jack shouted. "Jack, who was that?" Sarah asked him anxiously. "A friend of mine, I'm sorry Sarah I have to go and find her before she gets herself in serious trouble." Jack said as for once he completely forgot about his ambition to become human again and started sniffing the ground. Once he caught ahold of Luna's scent he ran away.

"Jack wait!" Sarah cried, but it was too late. He was already gone. The sky was growing darker and grayer, Jack had never seen such terrible weather that he had seen in the last few days in his life. A low roll of thunder sounded in the distance. He didn't care though. He now knew that he was in love with the little cub and he had to protect her and let her know how he truly felt about her. Meanwhile Luna had just ran out into a clearing from the woods. She gave a loud petrified gasp and started breathing heavily and slowly backed up as a grizzly bear growled and started making its way towards her. She didn't even have enough strength to scream for help. Rain started pouring heavily from the sky as the bear stood up on its' hind legs and growled standing over her.

That's when suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed above from the sky and Jack ran up on top of the hilltop arriving just in the nick of time. That's when he closed his eyes and slowly raised his nose towards the sky. His ears fell back into place as he let out his first triumphant howl. Luna was surprised and taken off guard and so was the bear. Luna gasped again as the bear turned towards Jack with an angry growl as it started making its' way towards him. Jack finally stopped howling and charged towards the bottom of the hill holding his tail straight up in the air.

The bear fell back on all four paws as Jack ran towards it angrily showing it his teeth and barked, growled, and snarled at it. He had made up his mind that he wasn't going to show the bear any mercy for it was like he was protecting his own cub. That's when suddenly Sarah ran out of the woods and knelt down next to Luna. "Are you alright?" she questioned as Jack continued snapping at the bear. "Yes I'm fine, but what's going to happen to Jack?" she asked her worriedly. "Don't worry, he'll be fine." Sarah told her although she had never been so unsure of herself in her life.

That's when suddenly the bear took a swipe out of Jack with its' humongous paw. Jack let out a whimpering cry of pain before he fell backwards onto the ground. The bear gave out a loud snort realizing that it had had enough before slowly walking away from the scene. "Oh no." Sarah said with a gasp as she ran over to Jack. This had all been her fault. For years she knew how much that he had loved her and how much he was willing to give to find her and be with her again. Now she was sure that there wasn't anything that she could do and he was going to die because of her.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten; A New Wolfpack

Sarah and Luna quickly rushed over to Jack's body. Jack slowly turned his head over to look at them and continued to whimper. "It's alright Jack, you're going to be just fine." She told him. "Why did you do that!? You could die because of me!" Luna sobbed. "Don't you know why wolves stay in packs? It's because they need each other in order to survive." He answered before slowly laying his head back down while Luna started to whine. Then she quickly glanced up at Sarah. "You can help him can't you?" she questioned.

"I'll do everything in my power to try, I promise. I just need to take him home, we have better chances of saving his life if Jen is there to help me with it." She explained as she slowly lifted Jack inside her arms. Luna followed her as she reentered the woods and eventually followed her all the way home. When they had got there her father was waiting for her with Jen. "Don't worry she's explained everything to me, although I can't really believe that that animal is Jack." Teague said as his daughter carried him inside.

"Well you better believe it because it is. And don't worry about the cub, she won't hurt you she's with us." Sarah said as Luna sat down in front of the couch while Sarah laid Jack's body down on the couch. "Now I figure that the best way we can treat your wounds is by turning you back into a human first. I know how to treat humans more than I know how to treat animals." Sarah explained as her and Jen worked their magic and Luna watched while the black wolf in front of her slowly turned back into a man. Sarah quickly covered him with a blanket so his privates would be invisible.

"You know it would help me out even more if I had me clothes back." Jack said. "That comes second, Jen get me some bandages from out in the shed." Sarah ordered. Jack looked back down at Luna who was still whining miserably. "Don't worry love, I'll be fine." He told her as she leapt up onto the couch and laid down next to him with her head down on his chest. "I'm just sorry that I couldn't find your father for you." He told her as he began scratching her behind the ears. "Listen Son, about that, I'm afraid that this puppy is the last of her kind." Teague said.

"No, that's not true. She has a grandfather, she told me about it." Jack said with a shake of his head. "Yes I know, but that was before the fire." He explained. "Fire, what fire?" Jack questioned. "Well while you were gone, a bunch of woods that was used for nesting grounds for the wolves burned down and there was no wolf known to escape it." He told him. "But then, what will happen to Luna?" Jack asked as he finally stopped petting her and the two girls started bandaging him up. Jack heaved a heavy sigh as he continued looking down at the now orphaned cub.

"Listen, I don't expect you to understand this but I just wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about everything. I never wanted to hurt you, because I love you." He told her as she started to wag her tail and lick him as if she was saying that she loved him back. "Dad, Sarah," Jack began as he took a deep breath and looked at them. "and Jen, I appreciate everythin' that you all have done for me, but I can't stay." He began as there came a moment's silence. "Luna needs me." He explained as he sat up a little bit.

"You know, I hate to admit it, but he kind of looked better as a wolf." Jen said. "Hey! That is not a complement!" Jack snapped at her with a scowl as Jen and Sarah giggled. "But I just got you back." Sarah told him. "I know, and you won't ever lose me. I will always love you. But wasn't the whole purpose of doin' what ya did to get me to understand how important love and family really is? Well,.. now I do." He said as he smiled down warmly at Luna and Sarah and Jen both exchanged loving smiles. "Ready," Jen began. "Ready." Sarah finished as they both nodded and a bunch of magic dust erupted from their fingertips and Jack started to shrink until he disappeared underneath the blanket.

A few moments later his furry head popped out from underneath the blanket and he panted happily and wagged his tail. "Jack!" Luna cried excitedly as he leaped down onto the floor feeling better enough to run and chase with her since he was all bandaged up. The two continued to laugh and play together as it finally stopped raining and the sun came out. Later on that day Gibbs found Jack and Luna as they were coming out of the woods. "Jack, is that really you in there?" he asked as he bent down and pointed to him, for Teague and Sarah had told him all about what had happened. "Yeah Gibbs, it's really me." Jack said even though he knew that he couldn't understand him.

"Well, I guess that there's only one way to find out." Gibbs said as he removed a jar of rum from underneath his vest. Jack's eyes grew larger as he started to lick his lips. "Yep," Gibbs began with a grin. "it's you alright." He said with a chuckle before popping the quark and spilling out a fountain of rum in front of him in which he lapped up eagerly. "Well Captain," Gibbs began as Jack finished drinking. "I guess this is it then." He said as he roughly scratched him on the top of his head. "It's been nice knowin' ya, and good luck." He told him as Jack watched him turn around and walk away. "Goodbye Mister Gibbs, and thank you for everything." He said as the two wolves climbed to the top of the hill and sat down looking over the sea. Jack waited until he saw Will's ship pass by and raised up his nose and howled and Will looked up at him and with a grin nodded accepting his friend's apology and final farewell.


End file.
